


Blind Love

by NCUH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auror Ron Weasley, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blind Character, Blind Luna Lovegood, Blindness, Bobby Fischer, Bullying, Chess, Crying, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Hermione Granger, Depression, Disability, Disabled Character, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Games, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Moon Pies, Narcolepsy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Hermione Granger, Sign Language, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teenage Hermione Granger, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCUH/pseuds/NCUH
Summary: "Loneliness, despair, and melancholy were her constants, the only things that grounded her, despite their cruel nature. She didn’t understand happiness, it’s entire concept foreign to her, shattered in childhood, never glued back together.The world had become alien to her, another entity that was bent on birthing enmity towards her. No one paid attention or cared about her pleas and cries, except to increase them.Heat. Flash. Spark.Pain."





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januarywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/gifts).

> Three things heavily spurred me on to write this fic. 
> 
> 1\. The lack of disabled fics (F/M) in the HP fandom. 
> 
> 2&3. A Silent Voice, now one of my favorite movies, and Katawa Shoujo. They help show how messed up a life people with disabilities regularly live and have lived (largely, but not solely) due to the people surrounding them. No-one likes to be pitied, and on the opposite spectrum people don't want to be abused, being treated like a normal human is something everyone (whether in the open or deep down) yearns for. I wholeheartedly recommend both of these, and also the manga for ASV. Even if you don't like them, I think they can help give you a perspective that most people do not have, and won't ever have, voluntarily.

_Loneliness, despair, and melancholy were her constants, the only things that grounded her, despite their cruel nature. She didn’t understand happiness, it’s entire concept foreign to her, shattered in childhood, never glued back together._

_T_ _he world had become alien to her, another entity that was bent on birthing enmity towards her. No one paid attention or cared about her pleas and cries, except to increase them._

_Heat. Flash. Spark._

** _Pain_ ** _._

* * *

Feeling her way around the hallway, she grabbed ahold of a metal railing and stopped. Deeply sighing and gritting her teeth, she started back up, grounding herself steadily. Head tilted down towards the floor, she hadn't dare look up at the lingering glare of anyone at the school. Their burning gazes fragmented themselves deep into her soul, despite knowing it wasn't her fault, the pain it brought was enough to force her to cede.

Her small flats clambered feebly along the floor of the corridor, along with the occasional bang of her hand holding firmly along the railing. Cold and metallic was the feeling of the rail, echoing the atmosphere about her.

Abruptly, she crashed into someone, something, startled by the sound of fluttering paper and snapping pencils. She looked up, contorting a look of abject embarrassment and surprise on her face. Tear droplets started to form at the base of her eyes, so deciding against helping fix her mistake she brushed past where she heard the papers being picked up.

Suddenly, her wrist was grabbed gently, and she was tugged around. "You're just going to bump into me and run off with at least introducing yourself?" He said, chuckling while trying to pick up the rest of the scattered papers.

"I-I’m sorry, I’m a klutz. I’m Luna" She said, head facing downward in the direction of her feet, which were moving back and forth in nervousness. He decided to spare her the responsibility of helping him, and stood up, shuffling the rest of his papers. He put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to suddenly jerk her head upwards, jolts of years-long repressed feelings shot through her.

"Don't be so nervous, Luna, I don't bite you know. What're you doing at this academy?" He said in hopes of keeping the conversation alive, teetering on life support due to her exceptional timidity. She bit her lip and looked down, shaking her head back and forth, "I'd really rather not talk about it, sir." He noted the honorific, wondering if that had meant she loosened up any degree.

Though, he fumbled that word, 'sir', around on his tongue before deciding he didn't like it. "You can call me, Ron." He told her, looking down on her somber figure, wishing she'd cheer up. Her golden hair readily strode past her shoulders in a jumbled mess that came off as oddly endearing.

"Well darling, I must be off now, though I think we'll be seeing each other more I presume." She winced at that phrase, though he didn't seem to notice, and nodded her head.

When walking away from her, he gave a small, sharp wave, but she didn’t even look up, just turned about and scurried off to what he presumed was her next class. ‘What an odd girl, I wonder if she's always that gloomy, or I caught her at a bad time?’ He thought to himself, feeling a twinge of guilt over the use of ‘odd’, mentally substituting unique instead.

Returning to her class, she felt off. The whole encounter wasn’t marked with strife or hurt, it wasn’t abusive or absurd, it was just … two people meeting and talking. Something normal, which was setting her ablaze, she didn’t realize this is how it felt to just be … normal.

* * *

He was right.

The next time he saw her, was around a week after their happenstance encounter.

Various drills were being run in the academy, and her class was required to partake in a myriad of them. Walking into the room, he quickly spotted Luna, face down to her desk, seemingly pawing at her book in front of her. Getting to the front of the class, he cleared his throat, and spoke with authority, “Good morning students, I’m a Ministry auror. We’ll be running a few emergency drills at unspecified times with your class today. For the intruder drill, does anyone know where the meeting spot is?” He looked around, expectant, hope dashing almost instantaneously at the lack of enthusiasm in the room.

Undeterred, he decided to call upon his new friend who was effectively ignoring him up until this point, “You there, Luna was it? Do you know where the emergency meet-up location is?” Slowly peering up, she gave off a startled expression, as if she never got called on in class. Persisting with the question, despite this, she formed an uneasy smile and began to answer. “Si-- Mr. Ron,” other students turned towards her after she used his personal name, curious, “Sorry, I don’t exactly know, I think it’s the basement of the potions classroom, r-right?”

Letting his hand sink into his pocket, he answered casually, “Quite right, and no-one raised their hand before? It was that easy!” He gave off a mocking tone near the end, playfully admonishing the other students.

Quickly after the praise, Luna returned to her apparent scratch n’ sniff reading material. “Alright everybody, when you hear the signal go to the designated location. Now that we know where that is, there shouldn’t be any problems. I’m counting on you to get this right this time, so when a real intruder comes, you won’t mess it up.” He gave a wry smile, suggesting that he had little confidence in this bunch of children, besides perhaps _her_.

Walking out of the classroom, Luna heard the patter of his shoes on the floor, knowing he was going. Still looking down at her book, she breathed a sigh of relief, not out of dislike, but out of social exhaustion. He had already pushed her over her previous limit, though she appreciated it, in her own way.

Near half an hour after he left, owls started their way down the corridors, screeching and howling the emergency signal, alerting all the students. Nearly in unison they stood up and started rushing towards the door. Amidst the chaos, Luna stood up and discretely clung onto the back of another student’s sweater. She followed along with their movements, keeping up the pace with those rushing behind and about her.

Once they had reached the stairs, she grabbed ahold of the nearest railing and slowly made her way down, not minding the shoving from behind. Approaching the final step, she felt someone grab her wrist and guide her down and into the room, “C’mon now Luna, sit down over here. We’re all just going to wait down here until the drill is over.”

_Ron_!

Appreciating his help, she sat down and leaning over, whispered in his direction, “Thank you, I get lost sometimes in all that.” She pointed near all the ruckus, letting out a derisive smile. He gave out a small snicker, resting his hand on her shoulder. Feeling a blush cropping up along her face, she looked down, listening to him guide the rest of the students from right next to her.


	2. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What brings you here, Luna?” He never addressed her by her surname, something she’d appreciated, the usual formalities by professors disregarded. He never forgot, unlike Percy, that he’d been a childish Gryffindor once.
> 
> “S-sorry, Mr. Ron. I... fell asleep in class, I have sleeping problems.” She delivered meekly, feeling around the room for her regular chair.
> 
> “Well, we’ll be seeing much more of each other, won’t we now? From now on, just call me Ron. I was never much for honorifics.” He said, feeling sorry for her after having pieced together different assortments of information he heard on her, cluing himself in on her exceptionally muted personality. He was unsure on his first day if she had just been having a one-off, but unfortunately, it seems to have taken ahold of her entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add an interesting song that led me to want to create a depression-riddled LunaxRon fic. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wcb_w-Xh1-A
> 
> This chapter, I had already written it largely and realized I may have accidentally lifted a lot of the beginning story of Hanako in KS and applied it here with Luna. I tried to develop it, after seeing this, into a more HP centric chapter and added some different ideas, but I'll try to avoid that in the future. 😊✌
> 
> This chapter features a new character introduction, two actually, and I intend for the next chapter to develop the beginnings of a relationship (not Ron x Luna just yet, another one!). ❤

As they spent more time together, Ron slowly realized that Luna was blind. He felt like an absolute git when he finally noticed it. He had let her hold the signal owls, and after observing her for a period, he recognized her lack of eye contact and erratic stroking. He quickly tried to help her hold the tawny owl, as she awkwardly fumbled with it, but pulled his hands back before making contact.

“Luna?”

“Yes?” she paused, holding the owl in a tight grip. The owl squawked, and she loosened her grip; stroking her finger against the side of its beak.

“Oh - nothing,” he said. He realized, then, why the girl was bright in his presence. He treated her, even though it was unintentional, as an equal. He shook his head, ‘_of course she is,_’ he mentally chastised himself.

He’d seen her nearly every day and had grown to appreciate her company. Besides being the academy’s personal Auror, he also acted as a disciplinary head; a role that made him laugh, remembering his hijinks with Harry and the twins, when he was younger. Still he found that he commanded respect as a disciplinary head and had a scowl that rivaled Snape’s. While he mainly dealt with naughty Slytherins, and feuding Ravenclaws (Before coming to the academy, they were sorted at Hogwarts, to give a sense of normalcy to the students), he also saw Luna too. Her professors had regularly sent her into his office due to what they termed _‘lack of attention, and failure to cooperate in class_’.

In reality, she has had psychosomatic narcolepsy ever since she’d been blinded, regularly falling asleep at inopportune times. She had no friends, so her continued slumbers would be ignored by her classmates, no-one offering to help her stay awake. She came into the office with her hair disheveled and head down, a look he found adorable, despite the air of melancholy surrounding her; an air he was determined to dispel.

The first time she came in after his promotion, her face lit upon hearing his voice address her.

“What brings you here, Luna?” He never addressed her by her surname, something she’d appreciated, the usual formalities by professors disregarded. He never forgot, unlike Percy, that he’d been a childish Gryffindor once.

“S-sorry, Mr. Ron. I... fell asleep in class, I have sleeping problems.” She delivered meekly, feeling around the room for her regular chair.

“Well, we’ll be seeing much more of each other, won’t we now? From now on, just call me Ron. I was never much for honorifics.” He said, feeling sorry for her after having pieced together different assortments of information he heard on her, cluing himself in on her exceptionally muted personality. He was unsure on his first day if she had just been having a one-off, but unfortunately, it seems to have taken ahold of her entirely.

Luna sat down in her usual seat, folding her hands across her knees and started to twiddle her thumbs. He took note of the cream-colored turtleneck and gray skirt she was wearing, despite her lack of eyesight, she still was able to color coordinate quite amicable. Noticing his eyes lingering about her body, he shook his head and moved his gaze up, the silver and blue ombre reflecting her delicate eyes. He wondered why she was blind, though he knew better than to ask. Patience was a virtue he’d learned as an Auror, to the surprise of his mother, who still saw him as the headstrong and inquisitive boy he’d been.

She was dozing off again when he spoke up, “Luna, would you like something to do to keep you occupied?”

She snapped up, “_Please_. I normally just sit here.” She gave off a somewhat disappointed tone near the end, and he understood having company meant something to her.

“Well then, would you like to work on this,” she could hear him move and drop down on the desk a weighty stack of papers, the vibration making her shrink back in the seat, the papers having been filled with numerous Auror tasks and assignments, no doubt. “... or would you, instead, like to do something fun?” He pulled out a chessboard, and rhythmically tapped on the mahogany surface. She listened to the sound, quizzically attentive, quickly realizing it must be a game, hopefully one she’s played before!

He noticed the faintest of a smile appear on her lips, one that had vanished as quickly as it appeared, like a ghastly apparition. She bobbed her head up and down, “Something fun, please!” She asked politely, trying to hide any excitement though it bubbled over the surface, he sensed it and gave a hint of a laugh.

“Work can wait then.”

Pulling his wand out of his side holster, he delicately aimed at the chessboard, conscious of his adversary. Ministry Aurors were expected to learn basic braille, sign language, and house-elf babble before being administered to a position to deal with situations where simple English was not an option, so he developed a small, basic charm on the pieces so she could read.

Tucking away the wand in a drawer of his desk, he moved off his chair and walked over to her. Gripping the back of her seat, he started pushing her gently into the nook of the desk to give her proper access to the board. She gripped the sides of the chair, appreciating the gesture but feeling vulnerable as she was moved across the floor. “Have you ever played chess before, darling?” He said softly amidst pushing her in, finally pushing her in enough so her feet enveloped the space under the front of the desk.

She pushed her head up, giving it a quick thought and abruptly blurting out, “I think so! I’m pretty sure I used to play it with my fa...” her voice trailed off before stopping. “Sorry... I think I’ve played it,” she admitted softly, while moving her fingers along the side of the board, feeling the grooves of the uplifted braille.

He quickly traveled back to his seat, not wanting to let her mood sour, and started sorting out the pieces. “I’ll let you be white since you’re the novice. I had to play with my brothers growing up, that eventually made me pretty decent,” he said, laughing to himself.

Come to think of it, he hadn’t been in correspondence with his family since the fallout over the failure of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. He knew he should keep up with contacting them, they just felt so cold to him after he left and became an Auror. George told him he was walking out of the family by doing this, despite explaining he had wanted to become an Auror since his youth. He shook his head, not wanting his _own _mood to sour, and looked back at the board and the expectant little girl afront him.

By the middle of the match, he was resoundingly beating her, even as he tried to commit multiple blunders to help her catch up. He thought, however, she was doing well for a beginner, a blind one at that. She understood basic material progression and offense, but her defense was sorely lacking. Often becoming tunnel-visioned, she hung pieces continually for Ron to swoop in and take, he left a few rather than take them all, wanting to keep playing with her until the end of lunch.

He took notice of her delicate fingers, feeling around the pieces and mentally visualizing the board before her. This was something, not even he, a person who had been playing chess for nearly two decades, could even attempt to do. He felt that maybe she had a natural gift for this, it just needed to be trained and improved over time, reminding him of his favorite muggle player, Bobby Fischer. He gave a soft smile when he realized she was softly mumbling piece’s positions to herself, distracting him for a short second.

* * *

Nearing the middle-end of their game, she had held her own amicably but was undoubtedly on her way to a loss. She constantly threw pieces out to dry, even with his help, her defense was completely crumbled, and he was closing in on her king.

Fortunately for her, the door suddenly crashed open, causing multiple pieces on the board to stumble over and fall off the table. The sound startled Luna, resulting in her yelping, and sweeping pieces on to the ground. He placed his palm on the back of her tensed hand, silently assuring her nothing was a problem.

Standing amongst the door, was a small girl with a thicket of chestnut curls, mangled around her bobbing head. A teacher was standing behind her, with her hands on her shoulders and a stern look upon her face, while the girl was signing along with voracious speed.

“Calm down, I can’t read your signing that fast,” he looked up at the teacher, signaling with his eyes for an answer. The girl gave an annoyed expression after seeing his eyes, knowing what was happening.

“Of course, Ms. Granger here was caught hexing another student. She claims it was in self-defense but there are no visible marks on her that I can see. Can you look over her for the rest of the period?” The teacher looked relieved as Ron nodded, turning on his heels and shutting the door behind him, disgruntled.

Looking back over at Luna, she appeared to be squirming in her seat at the appearance of Granger. He put his hand on her shoulder to ease her, which seemed to work as she put her head down and resumed her normal demeanor. Turning his gaze back to Granger, he said to her decisively, “Ms. Granger, would you like to explain yourself? You can’t go around hexing people. It can cause serious damage, so you'd better have a good reason.” He allowed her to write down her answer on a pad of paper she carried around, his sign language fairly rusty from disuse.

She scribbled down on the pad furiously, occasionally touching the tip of the pen to her tongue to get the ink flowing again. When she was finally finished, she handed it over smugly to Ron, who snatched it from her, unamused the act. Looking down at it, he recognized a very distinct and beautiful penmanship, no doubt from the excessive time spent writing to others, which made his lips twitch into an exasperated smile.

He read the note out loud, Luna eavesdropping intently:

_Sir, I **must** clear up what happened. I was just minding my own business, studying for the OWL, when that awful git Draco Malfoy decided he’d think it funny to start throwing stink pellets at me. That’s why my curls are so gnarled right now, I had to pull them out **one** by **one**. So, I defended myself from him; by lengthening his nose and turning it the color of his soul (Goblin green). I do apologize for causing a disruption in the library and have already begun my apology letter to Ms. Prince. I would appreciate it if you let me deliver the letter by hand and return to studying for my OWLs._

He set the note down on his desk, and put his off-hand to his forehead, lightly massaging the temples, trying to think of a solution. Setting his hand down, he slowly asked her, “And what do you think might have set him off to start throwing them at you?” She looked exacerbated when he replied, furrowing her brow and unleashing a torrent of signs, her curls bouncing like acorns hitting the ground after falling from an oak tree. She used technical signs and combinations he never saw before, only having taken a beginner course. “Slow down, Granger, or I won't be able to tell what you’re saying.”

She slowed down, only ever so slightly, but for the most part he was able to comprehend her. Sounding out the words slowly for himself,

“_He thinks I made fun of his condition. I **didn’t! **He’s just like the rest of us, but oh! He acts so terrible sometimes, and it makes it hard to study, especially when I don’t do **anything** to him, and he harasses me.” _

_(The young Malfoy has had seizures since he was a child, brought on by a fall that had left him wielding a cane, not unlike his father. Due to this, his parents made a tremendous deal about sending him to the academy; mentioning how much they’d donate now and, in the future, grandiose sums of galleons to further pure-blood wizardry, even in the disabled.)_

Ron shifted his hand off Luna and onto Granger’s shoulder, and explained to her, “While I don’t condone you hexing anyone, he seems to be mistaken. Explain yourself to him, apologize, and if he doesn’t give one back, come right back here. I’ll have him here in no-time.” She huffed, obviously not very pleased with her situation but decided not to protest, noisily turned around, and left making a ruckus, slamming the door behind her.

Turning back towards the desk, he was surprised to see Luna had already re-arranged the board, but before he could mention it, she spoke up, suppressing a giggle, “That girl is funny.” He gave off a weary smile directed at her, though she had no way of knowing.

Sitting back down, he spoke up, “She is. Alright then, are we still on for the game? This is arranged correctly I’d presume?” She nodded excitedly, tipping him off.

* * *

She went on to beat him,_ resoundingly_.

Ron quickly deduced that she’d lent herself a few pieces; his personal board one that had no anti-cheating charms on it, unlike the massive board game collection at the Burrow. Those were charmed with numerous anti-cheating and anti-theft charms, as well as each player casting their own hexes and charms on their independent pieces. There’d been more than one fight growing up over the various games the Weasleys played, and Ron chuckled at the thought.

The look on her face was so precious, that he didn’t mention it to her; something that never would have happened at the Burrow. Like all the Weasleys, he’d changed as he aged, and enjoyed playing with Luna more than he did about winning.

And she did win, clapping her hands when he told her she’d won.

Together they cleaned up the board, and she gathered her things to leave. The school-day had already nearly wrapped up and the student’s classes were over. He escorted her back to her dorm room, making sure to give her time to walk at her own pace.

“Thank you, Ron,” Luna said, hesitating at the door to her room.

“Of course,” Ron replied, resting his hand on her shoulder. “I’d say we’re becoming friends, don’t you?” She smiled at that, and shyly nodded.

“Friends,” she said, and he too, smiled.

* * *

Fanart from a special someone! 💖💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having an exceptionally fun time writing this, I normally can only write a bit here and there a day, a hundred words or so (if that!) but I was able to knock out this full chapter in one day. I don't know exactly where this is going, I know I want to make it develop into a relationship, but I'm still thinking of new ideas along the way.
> 
> Want to thank Snowytuesday a lot for her beta/editing of this chapter, it turned it from a solid 5.5 or 6, to a 9 or 10, haha. 😊💕
> 
> Go check out her new story too! https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602061/chapters/48914813


	3. New Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The hallways radiated with sawdust from the tiny micro-fractures that flinted off the brooms whilst they smashed into everything. The aroma of cedarwood that wafted through was delightfully sweet, especially to Luna, whose sense of smell was pronounced since childhood. She narrowly avoided encountering the Quidditch players, hearing them before coming down the main corridor, and instead waltzed right back into the classroom she came from and sat down, waiting out the folly. 
> 
> Merlin help her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, I'm trying to progress their relationship along at a level that isn't too fast, or too slow. She has been damaged her whole life, it's a miracle she's even this open, honestly. I hope it's at a correct pace, I had a good friend who writes excellent stories give me a timeline and it seemed a lot better than what I had in mind (I definitely was NOT going to add smut in this chapter... definitely). 👀😍
> 
> I created a tumblr as well! I want to start posting my stories on there, well links to this rather, and also put up pixel art. I'm just starting out with that, so give it time and eventually I'll make decent stuff! 🤣👌

Hell, on Earth, was going on within the academy. Professional Quidditch players, whizzing through the corridors on their limited-edition brooms, whacking into the ground and their surroundings. Everything in their way was knocked over, or destroyed, whether it was a person or priceless object along the path. Reportedly, one poor boy was even struck directly into the chest and had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey. She was an eclectic old witch, who spent her free-time catering to the academy’s children, coming over from her daily duties at Hogwarts through the Floo system.

The hallways radiated with sawdust from the tiny micro-fractures that flinted off the brooms whilst they smashed into everything. The aroma of cedarwood that wafted through was delightfully sweet, especially to Luna, whose sense of smell was pronounced since childhood. She narrowly avoided encountering the Quidditch players, hearing them before coming down the main corridor, and instead waltzed right back into the classroom she came from and sat down, waiting out the folly.

_Merlin_ help her.

She hoped the school still stood after the Quidditch players left, having heard the damage happening well enough. Speaking of which, the corridor had fallen silent, and she rose to her feet. She was headed to Ron’s office, having worked out a deal with the staff to let her study there the majority of her day, rather than ‘disrupt’ the rest of the student body in a proper classroom.

Making her way back along the now-destroyed hallway, she stumbled along various bits of broken pots that used to litter the hallway with an extravagant assortment of fauna bathing themselves within. When she finally reached what she supposed was the office, basing it off of muscle memory, she felt around the wall until finding the rough, familiar feeling of the cold, metal placard that had the office’s name arranged in raised braille lettering. Reassured by the writing, she made her way into the room and was put-off by the lack of a welcome by Ron. Despite multiple attempts at calling out, she received no response, in turn, prompting her to slowly make her way over to the usual chair and slump down into it.

Deciding to read, she pulled up her satchel and rested it on her knees; flicking open the shiny brass buckle, she rummaged around the inside until finding what she was searching for. A dual-translation copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that has braille on the adjacent pages. She was loaned it, curiously enough, by her new acquaintance, Hermione Granger, after they started warming up to each other due to the continued meetings in Ron’s office.

Luna had taken on an almost ward-like role, having spent nearly her full school day for the last few weeks at Ron’s office, playing chess and chatting about general school-life. He gave her something no-one had ever done before since the incident, attention, and not only that, friendship in the last place she’d expected. Ron had assumed people would eventually start to notice and ask questions, but seemingly no-one had bothered to care. He internalized this as just another act of indifference that people regularly paid towards Luna, understanding more and more why she acted how she did.

Skimming along with the pages, she felt up and down the parchment, learning more about the school in which she’d never attend. Interestingly, she thought, it seemed the academy was heavily based on Hogwarts, but laboriously modified towards wizards and witches with disabilities. When she felt over the story of ‘Nearly-Headless Nick’, she let out an involuntary giggle. She quickly felt intimately conscious of her surroundings but remembered she was alone and sighed in relief.

* * *

“Right, right, this way lads,” Ron shouted out, exasperated from the now nearly four-hour tour he had given to the Bulgarian national Quidditch team. Despite this length, he had only gotten through around half the school but had abandoned plans to go much farther. They had constantly interrupted to go and fly around in whichever room they currently occupied, causing nearly unanimous destruction everywhere they went.

Accordingly, since this was a promotion put on by the Malfoy elder, Ron was tapped as head chaperone for the Quidditch team. Rumour was that after Draco was punished, being too proud to apologize to a “mud-blood”, he had been feeling gloomy and wrote his father his troubles. Promising his son an exciting time, he also saw the headlines he could acquire in the _Daily Prophet_,

**“Minister of Magic contender, Lucius Malfoy, brings everlasting joy to the deaf, dumb, and blind of the Wizarding World!”**

To get his delightfully petty revenge, Ron was chosen to entertain a group of immature young adults hopped up on too much _Felix Felicis_. Complaints to the dean did nothing, as Miles Vandershluck, had waved away any damages; greedily counting his galleons, he had dismissed the shrieking professors, “It’s no matter dolly, Lord Malfoy has agreed to pay for any damages endured during this event. He’s not one to disappoint, I can assure you that.” He flipped a coin with his thumb and index finger, catching it on the come down with a sharp grab into the air, guffawing with a vigor unseen before.

* * *

Viktor Krum, the star seeker of the aforementioned Bulgarian national team was given a handsome sum of galleons to entertain Draco, having been one of his idols since he’d first become interested in Quidditch. The morning he had, was rather terrible, however. Coming into the academy with the rest of his team, he was unlucky enough to crash into a wandering, pudgy child, who at the last moment transfigured himself into a **STOP** sign. The battering sent reverberations through the Firebolt he was riding, instituting a sharp crack, down the tip, nearly splitting the broomstick through to the middle. Thankfully it was a rather minor, despite how serious it looked, blemish and could be repaired on the fly using his wand. He decided later to visit that child, having seen him taken off to the med-witch.

While he was explaining this to Draco, he could read the boredom on his face and decided to use this moment to slip away and see the youth that he had crashed into and see if everything was alright with him. He told Draco he’d be just a moment, normally he would protest, but not in the sight of his idol, so Draco just sighed and went back to playing on his own; being followed around by another small boy in a wheelchair who kept screaming out the name, “GOYLE!”, he’d presumed it was his own, or possibly a nickname for Draco?

Leaving the common room that they were talking in, he made his way down multiple hallways attempting to find someone to direct him to the med-witch’s room. He saw a tiny bumbling girl with wicked chestnut curls, hauling along a stack of books that caused her to move at a snail's pace and hunch over. He hustled over to her, causing her to stop and set down the books, looking annoyed at his intrusion of her rather futile activity.

“Do you need help? My name’s Viktor,” he held out his hand, signaling for a handshake, which was surprisingly spurned by her. She instead rolled her eyes and grabbed out a small notepad and started scribbling into it with a small pen that was seemingly apparated. After finishing the small screed, she held it out to him,

“_As you can see, I’m busy. I’m deaf if you can’t tell. I need to get these books back to the library or else I’ll get into trouble - I’d like to be going now if you don’t mind._”

He chuckled, not used to being challenged, which instigated a shot of daggers from Hermione’s eyes, as he took her pen and started to write down his response. Finishing, he gave it back to her, “_My name’s Viktor, I can’t sign, but I can keep using this notepad! Do you need help? After we’re done can you show me to the med-witch?_”. After reading his writing, her eyes lit up and she gave a small smirk towards him and nodded. She quickly wrote down her name on the pad and held it up to him.

** _ Hermione _ **

They ended up being late to turn in the books anyways, constantly stopping to talk and tell jokes over their only means of communication, the notepad. He had charmed the librarian out of her foul mood, signing one of her favorite books, before leaving with Hermione. They settled down in the co-ed common room, passing the notepad back and forth, giggling like schoolchildren. She was only a few years his junior, but she felt like the perfect contrast to the frenzy of his life, though he tried not to show too much interest this early after meeting her.

Without even realizing it, he had even forgotten to go and check up on the boy that he had mauled. Knowing he was in the best of hands with a Hogwarts medical witch, he decided not to worry too much about it, perhaps tomorrow he’d see how he was doing. Right now, he wanted to continue conversing and getting to know Hermione.

She had told him a bit about her life, having been born of muggle parents (she’d half expected him to be repulsed by this, seeing the expression on the face of Draco when he’d seen her the first time, but it was unchanging as if this had no impact on him), and how she eventually made her way to the academy after exploding a chandelier while visiting a local minister’s manor (her parents had decided it was enough, truly the explosion was only the icing on the cake). He’d also told his own side, explaining his upbringing in a rural village outside Sofia to a pureblood family, the dukes of the land, and how he’d made his way through the Quidditch teams of his youth to winning the most recent World Cup. He noticed that, while she seemed interested in him telling her this, she didn’t fawn over it like the other girls he’d known, something he’d appreciated immensely about Hermione.

As the night wound down, they had actually used up the whole notepad and had to start on a second one, Hermione occasionally snorting and Viktor roaring with laughter. When curfew struck, he escorted her back to her room, along with a host of new books she had checked out while they walked through the library. When they exchanged good-nights, they both hugged and waved back at each other, knowing they’d see each other later.

* * *

Eventually, Ron had finished his tour and exhaustively made his way back to his room on the teacher’s wing on the academy’s residential floor. Before throwing himself onto his bed, he realized he left some work he was meaning to bring up that had needed to be completed before nightfall. He got up from his bed, groaning with exhaustion, and made his way down. He hadn’t been this tired since Auror training when he’d been several years younger.

Once he got through the hallways, which had only been lightly cleaned since the earlier festivities, he arrived at his office and noticed it was unlocked. Assuming he was given even more work by a secretary, he entered the room, visibly annoyed at the thought of increasing his already momentous workload.

When he entered, he immediately noticed the little blond girl sitting in the middle of the room, reading quietly an absolutely ancient, hefty tome. She was so engrossed into the work that she uncharacteristically didn’t notice him enter, despite not making any effort himself to be quiet. Deciding to alert her that the school-day was over and that she had to get back to her dorm, he cleared his throat abruptly; causing her to jump in her seat, and drop her book, leading to a loud “THWOMP” sound as it smacked off of the floor.

She winced from the sound and looked up, near Ron’s direction, and timidly spoke, “H-Hello?” Ron gave a small chuckle at her attitude shift when dealing with the unknown, compared to himself, and upon hearing the characteristic sound, Luna’s heartbeat quickened as she knew the man behind it.

** _“Ron!”_ **

“Ron, I was just looking for you earlier, and, well, I got so caught up with this book that Hermione gave me.” He flicked on the light, her having been sitting in the dark for the past hours, and it illuminated her pale face, her golden hair beaming its full colors back at him.

“Right, no problem Luna,” his weariness was evident through his voice, which caused a tad of alarm to crop up on her face. “Aha, don’t worry, I’m just tired. I had to escort those Quidditch players around all day, they aren’t what you’d call model students, not like you. Anyways, let me grab my work, and I’ll take you back to your room, alright?” Feeling reassured, she nodded her head and started to reach down to find the book that was somewhere along the ground. Seeing her struggling to find it, he decided to grab it himself and hand it to her.

As he was reaching down to grab the book, she brushed her fingers against his hand and instinctively grabbed it. Realizing what she had done, she quickly dropped her grip, scarlet blossoming across her cheeks and proceeded to stare at the ground, pretending to still look for the book and act nonchalant. He noticed this almost immediately, and gave a soft smile, fishing the book up. He placed his palm on her shoulder to grab her attention and delivered it into her lap. “Thank you!” She still refused to look in his direction, instead preferring the ground, the tile obviously_ very_ intriguing to her.

After gathering up his work materials, he called back to her, “Alright, Luna. Let’s head out, shall we?” She gave a short nod, and rose from the seat, finding her way over to his side. Due to her one arm being occupied by the large volume, she pinched the side of his sweater, hoping he hadn’t noticed the small intrusion. Instead of being put off, he decided to test the limits of her bashfulness. He wrapped his arm around her elbow and grabbed her hand in his, interlacing their fingers, gripping it firmly.

She immediately reciprocated, pulsing her hand back into his, the scarlet creeping back upon her face, but this time she felt different. She felt happy, exuberant even, for once, like someone actually cared, and decided to not shy and back away from her. Instead of shyly staring towards the floor, she held her head up, deciding to rest it upon his shoulder as they slowly made their way down the hall towards her dorm-room.

He didn’t know what any of this meant, or if he even should be doing what he had done, considering what she was, _a student_. Even though the gesture was small, it was leaps and bounds beyond the acceptable, and was something he’d have to think about in the coming days. Right now, however, all he thought about was the girl to the right of him, nuzzling up onto his shoulder and breathing slowly. She was something he never expected to find, the thought being shared by Luna, and something he’d hold on to indefinitely. He gripped her hand harder thinking about this, as she gave out a content sigh and beamed from cheek to cheek.

As they reached the dorm-room, he unlocked their arms, and slowly took the lead, still gripping her hand in his. Having to release his hand, he opened the door for her, and lead her to the ingress. She was still grinning madly, making Ron feel as proud as a peacock.

“Goodnight Ron, I - I really enjoyed this. I’ll see you in the morning, hopefully, you’ve been practicing.” She gave off a cheeky smile, Ron chuckling in return, and released her grip from his, turning around.

“Night-night, darling.” He shut the door behind her, and leaned back against it himself, giving off a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vikmione is for my aforementioned friend, we have a deal where, in stories I write including Hermione I'll pair them with certain characters (but mostly Viktor since he's fairly obscure!) and she'll pair Ron with Luna. 😁✌
> 
> Thank you again for the Beta and Editing work, Snowy. Our chats about the story really helped me flesh it out and understand a proper flow! 💕😊


	4. Osculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was all he cared about, he thought upon this, during everything that was transpiring. His friends from Hogwarts had moved on, Harry had gone off to America on classified ministry orders, his family had nearly disowned him, and his work was essentially a dead end, having been stationed inside of a school for the disabled after being suspected of whistleblowing information against Minister Fudge. She was not just a pity love, no no, she just managed to sneak under his defences and burrow herself within his psyche, whether she knew her doing or not. For what felt like hours, but was surely seconds at most, he experienced the overbearing emotions of love beating down onto him, as if a tidal current pounded him back into the middle of the ocean, no-one with him besides this small, obstinately lonely figure."

Just as Ron had done, Luna had collapsed from exhaustion. She leaned against the old oak door, which let out an involuntary creak as her weight was applied. Sighing in relief, she still felt the heat ravishing her, from the tips of her ears down to her toes. Her core was absolutely inflamed, such a little gesture but so much to her, so much more than anyone had ever done before.

She quickly fell asleep, there, on the floor of her room.

Her dreams were for once, not maniacal.

Waking up, she was still slumped over herself, in front of the door. Her hair was a mess, flayed out across her shoulders and face. She ran her hand through it, trying to smooth it back into place.

She started to balance herself up, bracing her arm behind her on the doorknob. Abruptly, however, there was a loud, nearly deafening, set of knocks on the door of the room; causing Luna to lurch forward, nearly falling flat onto her face. Calling out, she inquired who it was to no avail besides more and more knocks, progressively growing louder, like the sound of war drums being beaten before a great battle.

Quickly becoming annoyed, Luna steadied herself to face the person, grabbed the handle and swung it open, no doubt looking like a madwoman to whomever was on the other side of the door. Opening the door, the other end stood Hermione, _of course it was Hermione_, mouth agape at the bewildering sight of an unkempt and downright _pissed off_ Luna Lovegood, usually so prim and proper in her appearance. Hermione’s mouth opened, then closed, as if she were hesitating to say something, before she resolutely squared her shoulders, determined to retrieve her copy of “_Hogwarts: A History_”.

She tapped Luna on the shoulder, the only person doing that being her, letting her know who it was, which immediately put her at ease, raising a spike of embarrassment through her.

Reaching into her satchel, one Viktor had given her; a gift given to _him_ by the Bulgarian government, with a mighty bear on the front, staring down an armed knight on horseback; she pulled out a small slate and started to stare at it. Suddenly raised dots appeared near the other end of this, she quickly pushed this into Luna’s right hand while taking her left and forcefully dragging it along the board, causing her to let out a small yelp in surprise, and wince.

Hermione realized this and started to calm down. Luna was _supposed _to return her book the night before, Hermione’s library pass was at stake!

Overturning Luna’s hand, Hermione placed her fingertip along her palm, slowly writing out sorry. The finger was quickly engulfed by Luna’s hand, wrapping around it, a sign of her acceptance of the apology. Understanding she needed the book, she went inside, clumsily beckoning for Hermione to follow, before she started to look for it. She rummaged through a pile of things on her dresser, before moving to her satchel, which she’d dumped next her bedroom door, the night before. She felt its engraved cover and moved to pick it up; nearly doubling over, at the weight of the tome. She handed it over to Hermione. About to go, she realized Luna might enjoy some time together, walking to the library.

She wrote on the slate, handing it over, and when Luna brushed her hands along it, her eyes lit up and she readily agreed. Writing back to come in and wait while she freshened up, she turned back and headed inside. Coming into the room, Hermione slammed the door shut behind her, causing Luna to wince at the noise, and multiple other students to peek _their _heads out of their doors, looking down the hallway.

Sitting down on a small loveseat in the room, Hermione looked around the room while Luna went into the bathroom to take a shower and reapply her makeup. The room was surprisingly tidy and well kept, despite Luna’s obvious limitations, and even had numerous famous prints adorning the walls, and an icon in the corner above the doorway. It featured a beautiful woman and her child, gold halos accompanying their heads, piquing her interest and generating questions for Luna after their current predicament.

Eventually, Luna came out of the bathroom; Hermione again surprised at her ability to effortlessly accomplish tasks that she’d assume would be nearly impossible, at least with no help. The Dirigible Plum earrings of hers swaying back and forth as she walked out. She’d have to ask later for tips, which felt weird in her head but standing before her, it made sense. Hermione stood up, having already put the book into her satchel, and after confirming Luna was ready, interlaced their arms and set off out the door.

Making their way down the hall, they spotted Viktor Krum, who had been wandering along the halls after seeing his way over to the Med-Witch’s office. He had checked in on the small lad he ran into the day prior, who subsequently ran over to him blabbering about an autograph and apologizing profusely. He was surprised by the child’s turnaround, and especially when he transfigured himself into a pen for Viktor to use to sign a picture of his (untransfigured) face.

After that ordeal, he came around to Hermione’s room, hoping to catch her for lunch before he had to get back on the road with the Quidditch team. After finding a sign on the door of her room saying she was out, he had started to wander the halls looking for the bumbling witch.

Noticing them, he jogged over and automatically noticed the new addition to her side. Quickly clearing his throat, he addressed her while waving quietly to Hermione.

“Hello, Luna is it?”

“Y-yes,” forcing herself to say more for her friend, “Hermione was just telling me all about yo--”

Suddenly, Hermione, who had been watching her lips the whole time, elbowed her sharply in the side. Realizing her mistake, Luna inwardly giggled and started up a new line of conversation, “Hermione had just mentioned you in passing earlier…!” Satisfied with the response, Hermione gave a slight smirk and started down the hallway again, dragging Luna along with her.

By the time they had reached the library to return the book, Luna had mellowed out with Viktor and they had a good-enough conversation along the way. As they got to the door, Luna spoke up, “I’m going to head over to Ron’s office, i-if you don’t mind.” She gave a small pause before asking this and looked genuinely curious if Hermione would allow her.

After Viktor told her, her back was to Luna at the announcement, she nodded her head and gave her a quick hug goodbye, after parting quickly with Viktor, Luna set off down the hallway, her hands clutched to the railing; the hallway still not in proper shape as the janitors were only just now cleaning up.

* * *

The hallways were a strictly no-mag zone due to the plethora of disabilities the students had. In the past, this rule wasn’t enforced and resulted in a few incidents that had cost the school thousands of galleons each. The only people allowed to cast magic in the hallways were Ministry officials, the administration, and tightly vetted outside contractors. Professors, curiously enough, were barred. This was due to the unique nature of their classes, with squibs teaching the drier and textbook-heavy courses while less-than-desirable wizards and witches taught those that required hands-on magic. The magic professors largely came from the more down-trodden parts of the Wizarding society, the only wizards who could deal with the special circumstances of the students and the continued downsizing and conditions from the administration, named dean Miles Vandershluck.

Finally reaching his office, she pulled out the small key Ron had given to her for safe-keeping in case he wasn’t in the office before her. Inserting the shiny, silver key into the door, she realized the door was already unlocked when she accidentally re-locked herself out. Coming in, she was relaxed, though nervous, to hear the usual greeting by Ron, “Good morning, darling.” He watched as her slender frame walked over to the usual seat in front of his desk, sitting down, she laid her palms flat onto the tops of her thighs and looked over where Ron was.

Trying to make small talk with her, he noticed she was obviously keen to whatever it was he was doing and confusion was painted across her face in broad-strokes. Instead of delaying the inevitable and beating around the bush, he dove right into the issue, “Ok, Luna, we need to talk about whatever happened last night.”

Instantly hearing the tone of his voice, stern rather than affectionate, capricious not good-natured, her heart sunk like a stone into the well of her stomach. She assumed everything had gone well with last night, and that possibly something would blossom, hoping this was a misunderstanding she continued listening obsequiously but looked for an opportunity to interject if necessary.

“We … I’m staff here, I’m essentially a teacher… I - I can’t do those types of things,” he started, her face already posted to the floor, he wasn’t able to see what her reaction to him speaking was. “I know it was just something as little as a walk down the hallway, it truly was _nothing _but to the administration, the Ministry, whoever, it’s a huge deal… I could end up in Azkaban for Merlin’s sake!”

_Nothing_

** _Nothing_ **

She had assumed it had meant _something _to him, it meant the world to her. He was the first person after the incident, to _ever_, show her any sort of positive attention. The only person to not treat her obsessively as a child, a burden, something that needed to be taken care of and not treated as an equal. She had developed something of a bond with him, they had only been together for a relatively short time, yet she felt the closest she had with … anyone.

Her eyes started to well up as a few tears rolled down her cheeks then down onto her lap, and rebounding onto the ground. Grounding her teeth, she looked up, Ron’s face startled at the sight of her, already starting to become blotchy from the crying. In her usual sheepish manner, though with a twinge of directness and confidence, “I thought we were friends, friends can hold each other’s hands, that’s all it was!” Inwardly, she knew of course what he meant, and even she feigned ignorance and hoped it would spiral forward, stagnation would feel like a spear thrust through the side of her ribs.

“Luna, you know,” his voice was strained, faltering at the continued sight of Luna crying in front of him, someone he never wanted to make sad, feeling guilt permeating throughout him. “I wish something- “ he cut himself off again, before she spoke up, “Is this all there is to us? I - I haven’t had someone I could trust, ever since I was blinded.” Her voice kept cutting in and out, something that was relatively new to Ron despite hearing her stilted and shy natured conversations nearly every day.

“My parents were the last people I could trust, and they were taken away from me, I had to watch them die, I had to see- ” as she continued on, Ron could feel the heat rising off of Luna, her voice levels starting to increase like a mountain climber reaching his summit, his lantern the only solace in the middle of a winter storm raging along the slopes. The last thing, Ron knew, that she’d wanted to do today or any day, was to have to explain the cause of all the pain in her life, and he resolved to stop it.

Still trying to explain herself, her sniffling increased, and voice continued to rise, though was repeatedly broken by occasional cracks, Ron had already gotten out of his chair and came over to her side. He knelt down to her and cupped his hands around the sides of her head and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her on the forehead affectionately, as she continued to cry and wrapped her hands around his back, her nails digging in, repeatedly tensing up and releasing their grip as the pain came in waves. After he sat there for a few moments, softly cooing to her that _‘it’ll be alright’_ and _’he’ll never leave her’_, he let up and looked down at her. It felt strange to him, how connected he felt to her even after everything he had just said to her. He felt an ache in his heart, her sorrowful face burned into his memory eternal.

Suddenly she lurched up towards him, and hoping her placement was right, kissed him right on the lips with the most haphazard placement imaginable. He was understandably startled at first, about to pull away but felt her fingers dig into his back ever more. He decided to not deny her of this, and leaned into the kiss, taking his hands and positioning her head properly before putting his hand on the back of her head, feeling through and lightly gripping the golden strands of hair that waved off. An intoxicating scent of vanilla and rose wafted off her neck, contributing to him melting more into her embrace.

Her lips tasted like honey, sweet to the touch. The salty-ness of the tears she shed contributed to a mixed, unique taste that was only hers, her overjubilant individuality shone through even in a moment like this. She started to open her lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss, her cheeks redoubling heat and streaking crimson, contrasting heavily between her pale skin and deeply gray-blue eyes. Accepting, he tasted her lips with the slightest hesitation before tracing her bottom lip with his tongue and indulging himself on her.

He hadn’t felt this way for someone since his days of Hogwarts, falling madly into teenage love with a haughty Slytherin girl that had never given him the time of day, let alone loved him back.

It was hard to shake a feeling of guilt and disdain for himself over what he had done and is doing. ‘_She’s a bloody student for Merlin’s sake!’ _he thought to himself, but he quickly realized in that moment, in his comforting her, he didn’t care about these rogue formalities thrust upon him.

She was all he cared about, he thought upon this, during everything that was transpiring. His friends from Hogwarts had moved on, Harry had gone off to America on classified ministry orders, his family had nearly disowned him, and his work was essentially a dead end, having been stationed inside of a school for the disabled after being suspected of whistleblowing information against Minister Fudge. She was not just a pity love, _no no, _she just managed to sneak under his defences and burrow herself within his psyche, whether she knew her doing or not. For what felt like hours, but was surely seconds at most, he experienced the overbearing emotions of love beating down onto him, as if a tidal current pounded him back into the middle of the ocean, no-one with him besides this small, obstinately lonely figure.

Tilting her head to her side, she reciprocated clumsily with her tongue, their tastes meshing and melding together onto each other. Their bodies could function as furnaces; heating the school after dean Vandershluck announced his intentions to cut heating to the hallways and classrooms to pay for the janitorial fees for the upcoming weeks; their cheeks aflame with blush and overbounding with passion.

Not wanting to end the interaction but realizing where they were Ron slowly broke off the kiss and tilted his head forward on the precious, obsequious girl he held flush against him. He heard her heedy breaths under him, and felt them on his neck, sending shivers across his body, still holding her hair in the back tight and having started to rub slight circles into the small of her back.

“Bloody Hell, Luna, we might have a bit of problem here!” He said, his tone exuberantly joyful which she immediately picked up on and cheekily smirked before beaming into a full-on grin under his watchful eyes.

Even if nothing went right in the future, and nothing _had _gone right in the past, the present was full of the bliss of this moment for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this, but my friend snowy helped beta it! If there are any errors, that's why! 
> 
> She's very ill right now, and I'd like to ask for everyone who reads this that prays, to pray for her. 🙏📿💖


	5. Blind Love Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night between him and her. 
> 
> AU | Runa | Katawa Shoujo Inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done a lot writing wise lately, at least dealing with fanfics, for about 6ish months now. I don't really plan on starting up again, but perhaps I will, I don't know my own future! 
> 
> This just kind of came to me at a whim, and I haven't actually gotten to read any fanfics in around that same amount of time, so if there is anything similar to another one, I apologize it just came to be subconsciously. 
> 
> I got this all done in about 2 sittings, and quickly edited it, but I'm sure there are still errors. This chapter doesn't follow any of the earlier chapters very much, it's essentially as if Chapter 4 to Chapter 5 was like 3-6 months in between. I had an idea for chapter 5, I'm sure I still have the word document somewhere, but I decided back then I didn't want to keep writing as much, so I thought it better to leave behind. 
> 
> However, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He stared empty at the blank parchment in front of him, his initials scrawled into the top left corner,

_**R.W.** _

the only thing that he could fathom right now. His mind had been blank since just before writing this report; he’d only gotten about two hours of sleep last night, thanks to her, he didn’t mind much however.

This report had to get out, something about some important businessman getting hassled by a gang of quasi-Death Eaters (the real Death Eaters had been wiped out long, long before). They were apparently going about with henna tattoos on their forearms, forged after their predecessor’s, though they had the flaw of being completely function-less. They had formed themselves into a sort of Mafia, offering protection to the Diagon Alley shopkeepers for a few galleons a week.

Apparently, this instance however, they had roughed up some son of a ministry ambassador, who had started a small wand-shop. He had refused to pay his protection fee, and they destroyed much of his stock, besides personally beating him up, and promising to torture him if they came back next time with no payment.

* * *

The fact he started to get ministry work despite having been assigned here was more than surprising to him. He had a double-take when a ministry secretary floo’d into the school’s fireplace and handed him the reports and told him to finish this up as soon as possible. He did not even ask questions, just took his work, and set it out in front of him.

* * *

After working the day away, he had successfully finished about half the needed report. He assumed he would be able to get everything out and ready to go by tomorrow or over-morrow. He threw the report into a small binder, and wrapped it up with a rubber band, placing it in his leather briefcase, a gift from his father. It had a sleek golden key-plate, his code “_3180_” was quickly dialed in; he still appreciated using his hands and physical body, in a world with an ever-increasing “magic-creep”. He feared that we would suddenly lose our place in this world if we failed to interact with it ourselves, the reliance on magic for even mundane tasks was getting to the realm of absurd, to him.

He had started off, out of his office, when he ran into her. She instinctively looked up at him, no use of course, before quickly searching out for his hand and grabbing it into hers. He smiled down upon her, and kissed her gently on the forehead, and made his way down the hallway quietly with her in tow.

It was late like usual, since he enjoyed getting as much work done as possible during the afternoon and evening and arrive late in the morning. The halls had little illumination beyond small fireflies caught by the first-year students during a recent outdoor activity they participated in. They buzzed and knocked upon the glass walls of the mason jars they were imprisoned in.

The two had preformed an act of solitude as they walked through the hallways. This had become a routine between them, as they were simply too loud once they started talking back and forth. He had become less of a counselor and authority figure to her, though he remained invested in them, and more of a friend and true lover. He no longer expected or demanded, albeit subtly, respect and obedience but merely received it from her, and in turn he treated her the same. Their love had grown immensely through their taboo love affair, starting out as possibly something just illicit and fleeting but their hearts burst open like the dashing blues and yellows of wild-flowers in bloom.

He still loved to show her affection during these night-time walks, gently rubbing her lower back and calmly kneading the tension built-up along it, from her day-to-day with the other students. His hand would snake lower occasionally, before being playfully swatted away in quiet by her. She would wrap her arm around his at the elbow, and grip his hand tightly as they made their way through the corridor, sometimes brushing her thumb rhythmically along the back of his hand.

Once they had reached her room, he showed himself in and led her along to the couch, before taking her cloak and satchel and setting them along the drawer. Setting down his briefcase and taking off his shoes, he whisked himself away to the bath and started running one for her, and called out asking what type of bath scent she’d prefer,

“_Purple Lilac or Tangerine uh … blast?_”

She giggled at his pause, knowing he thought the names of these beauty and spa products were obnoxious and absurd,

“_The Purple Lilac!_”

He obliged and dropped it in the clear water, quickly filling along the sides of the porcelain white bathtub, creeping up like a spider approaching its prey. The scent dissolved slowly as it was ravaged by the water, turning it a murky purple colour, and emitting a pleasant lilac aroma.

After a short while, the water reached an acceptable point and he dipped his finger in, quickly recoiling it in pain. Swatting his finger in the air, he decided it was ideal and turned the silver spickets off. Going back into the living room, she had already started to make her way through a new novel of hers she’d picked up from the library, _King Arthur and Merlin: Historical Allies or Deadly Foes?_, some type of history book that he’d probably turn in for her later after she’d bitten off his ear telling him all about the different intricacies of the Arthurian relationship.

He announced his presence, which was initially hard to hear over the water finishing its way through the pipes, by rubbing along her shoulders which prompted a short groan of ecstasy from her as she set down the book. She kissed along his forearms slightly, before leaning back into the massage and then pushing herself off the couch. Like a little kitten, he made his way over to her and picked her off her feet and held her in his arms. He slowly walked with her along the way to the bathroom, peppering her lightly with kisses along the top of her head, much to her bemusement.

He had gently lowered her to the bathroom floor as he entered and closed the door. There was a smooth feeling in the room, not hot enough to fog up the mirrors and stifle the room, but not cold enough to ruin the atmosphere and produce a metallic air. As if it was by routine now, which it essentially had become, he started to take off her clothes, first her sweater, followed by her knee-length skirt (she had already discarded her slippers and stockings while he was setting everything up). She stood in front of him, calmly feeling his side; smiling, and expecting the shedding of her final layer of clothes, her undergarments.

He had eclipsed himself around her shoulders to run his fingers along the exterior of her back, sending a slight shiver to her core, as he found the hook of her white bra. Slowly the sides of it came down over her shoulders, as he gently lifted it off her chest. Her pert pink nipples shone in the dim light of the room, he brushed against them lightly when adjusting the bra off her, and that had made her blush and reflexively look down.

Before taking off her panties, he started to strip himself, letting her help along the way by guiding her hands with his as he unbuttoned his shirt and she felt along his chest. He unwrapped his belt from his waist and set in on the floor next to the tub, and slowly worked down his trousers, letting them hit the floor and skirted them across the tile.

Leaning down, he hooked two fingers onto each side of her cotton white panties and brought it down her thighs and along her knees, the cool air hitting her and making her shiver slightly before recomposing herself almost instantaneously; and finally he lifted her foot up for her and she stood before him bare. Her soft mound speckled with just the faintest hint of blond-white hair, she had apparently gotten quite well at shaving by herself, the absence of her earlier faults was clear to him.

He felt blood rushing to himself and decided to not waste time and enjoy her in the bathtub as long as they could. He quickly took off his underwear, a pair of black and gray, monochrome, boxers. His member sprang free, quite at attention due to the sight in front of him, thankfully she couldn’t see as she would insist, he’s a “_no-good pervert_” with the slightest smug smirk on her face.

He first led her in, helping her step over the side of the tub one leg at a time, before joining in himself. Deciding to stand behind, he laid back into the water and sat up at the end of the tub; slowly he had her crouch down and lean into him, sitting in between his legs, the bathtub being wide enough to easily accommodate the two; but tight enough to bring a real sense of closeness between them.

She smelled the hints of lilac wafting off the warm water, it having cooled since he first turned off the spicket, and smiled in pleasure before leaning back onto his chest and spreading out her arms to feel along his legs. He put his hands up along her shoulders, starting to resume the message he started in the den, his fingers kneading easily into her smooth pale skin. He moved his hands away from her shoulders and without hesitation slipped his hands under, and up onto her chest, brushing lightly across her beautifully pink nipples.

She gripped his legs tighter now, slightly smiling and starting to breath heavier as he continued to give light brushstrokes along her nipples. He began to lightly tug on her left nipple, as his finger coolly circled her right, causing her to hike up her breath and shudder out in exhale. His rough hands, no doubt from his work around the Burrow growing up, contrasted with her smooth skin, causing bursts of pleasure as he alternated between the two.

She leaned her head up in the direction of his, and he picked up her cue and bent over, kissing her deeply. He gripped her chest in his left hand, as he briskly brought up his right and rested it along her neck, lightly gripping it, slipping his tongue through her lips, meeting hers. She tasted like honey, how she normally tasted, and he absolutely adored it, he loved it. It was ambrosia to him, only accented by the scent of the lilac joining in the mixture.

She reached down between her legs to feel along his shaft, firmly gripping it between her delicate fingers and carefully pumping it a few times, before bringing herself a smidgen down along his body so her mound was resting along it. Grinding against it, both he and her let out slight moans into each other’s mouths as their tongues kept finding their equal. Not before long, his member was thoroughly coated with her slick, her mound found its place easily along his shaft. He took his left hand off her chest, and brought it down along her waist, and finally rested itself on her clit. He started to rub small circles into it, feeling her wetness already engulfing his hand.

Shortly after, he carefully plunged his ring finger into her, the metallic smooth texture of their promise ring contrasting with the delicate, fleshy feeling of her cunt. She nearly came right then and there, as he curled his finger, reaching to her ecstasy point. She continued to rub along his shaft and now his fingers, her hands scrambling along the wicked white sides of the tub.

She broke off their embrace as she breathed deeper, wrapping one hand along his shoulder, burying her face into his neck, and just breathing in and out, greedily sucking in the air scented with his aroma. Shortly after, she bucked her hips against his fingers, he, having inserted another earlier to her delight, and in that moment coming over them. Riding out the orgasm, he gripped her neck tighter, knowing she enjoyed the restricted feeling, and continued to plunge his fingers into her.

When she calmed down, she felt her cheeks lighten up with an adorable shade of pink, even though he had been the one to take her virginity she still felt embarrassed whenever he saw her come. She reached back down, more relaxed now, feeling the rough hands inside her just slowly pulsing; no longer trying to bring her to orgasm, and felt along his shaft. She looked up towards him, and giving an expression best described as begging, pleaded:

“_Ronny, can we go back into the bed to finish this? I need you in me…_”

He felt he desperation on the last, fleeting words, and decided he needed her around him as just as much as she needed him in her. Bringing his slick covered fingers up to her mouth, she felt them on her lips and instinctively opened them, sucking hungrily until his hands were clean, only the new-found saliva staining them.

“_Of course, little one._”

He said in exasperation, petting her slightly wet hair, and she continued to suck on his fingers like a hungry kitten.

* * *

After the night’s events had concluded, once again, he was only going to get around three hours of sleep.

He preferred it this way, however, and could not imagine enjoying it another way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta, editing, etc Snowy! 😊💕
> 
> I don't really know anyone else here, and I joined just to share stories with you, lol, so this one is ... ALSO to you.


End file.
